A face from the Past
by lacubanita101
Summary: The Love of her life died in a fatal car crash. Now 3 years later her best friend convinces her to go on a vacation to New Orleans. It's all fun until her past catches up with her. What do you do when everything you thought you once knew was all a LIE ?


**_Evening my faithful Reader's ! This is my second Klaroline fanfic and I really hope you like it . And don't worry I will still continue to update Dangerous Love . This was a plot that popped into my mind yesterday and I couldn't let it go to waste :) please comment & review !_**

The sun was just beginning to set on Seattle. The clouds making their way across the horizon as the birds made their way across the sky seeking cover from the coldness. It was early December in Seattle, Caroline made her way through the empty streets, she would usually flag down a taxi but on a day like today she would rather walk home and reminisce on all the good memories from her past before it all went to hell. Today was the day she lost the love of her life to a fatal car accident, 3 years had passed since then but she still couldn't help the way her eyes stung with fresh tears and the sobs that escaped her mouth. Niklaus Mikaelson the only man she ever loved and who she was sure would have been her forever was gone.

Arriving at her apartment building she hurriedly entered the lobby seeking warmth, waving at the security guard and receiving a polite smile in response she headed to the elevator. Once inside she pressed the button 6 that would take her to her floor after a couple minutes she heard the ding indicating she reached her level. Stepping out she walked a couple steps before finally reaching her apartment door. Grabbing her keys out of her back pocket she continued to unlock her door, entering and closing it behind her. Still feeling a little chilly she decided to go ahead and make some hot tea for herself while peeling off her winter coat and scarf hanging it on the coat rack. Tea was one of the habits she picked up from him seeing as he was from England and despised coffee which she absolutely loved, jumping slightly at the sound of her cell phone ringing she rushed to her bag searching for her cell, glancing at the screen she saw Kathrine name on the screen before answering.

"Hey Kitty Kat". She tried to keep her voice as even as possible but like always Kathrine knew when she was hurting. Kathrine had been her best friend since as long as she could remember, they grew up together in her hometown of Mystic Falls,VA. They had parted ways for college with her getting accepted in Seattle and Kat in New York. Regardless they always kept in touch with phone calls and when they had time off work they would fly out to see each other.

"Don't pretend with me Care. I know what today is and I know your not fine so don't act like it". Swallowing the lump in her throat she sighed softly while grabbing a cup of tea and headed to the living room dropping down onto it careful enough not to spill her drink. She knew she could always count on her best friend especially after she had dropped everything to come and help her through her grief when Klaus passed.

"I know Kat and you have no idea how much it means to me that you never forget to call this day every year". Taking a sip from her mug she closed her eyes briefly enjoying how the warm liquid warm her body. "You don't have to thank me, I'm your best friend it's my job. Now I do have something you will be thanking me for". She heard Kat sing into the phone.

"You sound chipper. Now I know you have something up your sleeve, what is it"? Caroline heard some papers shuffling on the other end and she had no idea what was up. "Well sweet pea we both have a week off work the week coming and I took it upon myself to plan a trip to New Orleans"! Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes, she should have expected this since she or Kathrine would always fly out to each other this time of year. She didn't really feel like going on a trip somewhere new but she knew it was a argument she wouldn't win so she just decided to go with it.

"I'm guessing your not going to take no for an answer so when are we leaving"? She couldn't help but smile hearing Kat humming in approval. "You know me so well and to answer your question we will be leaving next Thursday. And please pack some hot clothes because we are going to party hard"! She knew what her friend was trying to do and honestly maybe it was time to move on enjoy life. She was only 23 years old and maybe she needed to finally get out of Seattle and have some fun. Looking over at the clock on her wall she couldn't help but groan.

"Yes mom. Anyways I got to go, I'm going to have a busy morning but I will call you tomorrow for the details". After bidding each other goodnight and promising to talk tomorrow Caroline headed in Toby he kitchen setting her mug in the sink before heading to take a shower before going to bed. Caroline hoped this vacation would finally help her out the past behind her enough that she could finally start to live life like she used to.


End file.
